Overwatch
"Overwatch" is the sixth chapter in Homefront. Description The squad is in hot pursuit of the fuel tankers. You'll provide close-air support while the others hijack the trucks. There's a gauntlet of enemy SAM sites, RPG teams, and blockades between you and the California border. Overview After escaping the savage clutches of the Survivalists, Robert Jacobs, Rianna, Connor Morgan, and Hopper Lee are in hot pursuit of the fuel tankers which Robert Jacobs has put trackers on in Fire Sale. They fly in the AH-700 Scout that they acquired and obliterate any KPA units along the highway and reach California. When they reach the fuel tankers, Robert Jacobs drops Rianna, Connor Morgan, and Hopper Lee into the three fuel tanker trucks. Then, Robert Jacobs flies around and annihilates more KPA units. They enter small town and ravage through the town. When they reach the bridge, Connor Morgan plants charges on the bridge to falter the KPA in their tracks and destroys it. They later enter through the tunnel towards San Francisco. Walkthrough Travel through the highway and destroy the KPA armor, but beware of the SAMs that are coming up. Once you have reached the trucks make sure all SAMs have been cleared drop the crew off and head on. Once in town use the thermal vision for this will help to find hidden rocketeers and vehicles. Don't go kamikaze, take your time and scan the area with the thermal. Move ahead of the convoy (but not to far) to search, you should pass two hotels soon so watch out there will be two squads with RPGs firing at you, use the defense and take evasive action and fire your rockets at one squad and fire the other fire the miniguns. Once pass the overpass you should be near the harbor, watch out there will be two SAM launchers and some LAVs and HUMVEES. Take them out quickly or your dead. Move on across the bridge and cover Hopper while he plants the C4. Don't worry about the tunnel ahead just cover the rear as massive amounts of M1151s and LAV-25s will appear move and cover, from then on it should be self-explanitory. By the time the C4 is planted, the mission should be over. Newspapers There are no Newspapers included in this level since you are always in a helicopter rendering collection impossible. Achievements/Trophies *Overwatch - Complete chapter 6 in the Single Player Campaign. 10/Bronze *Speed Demon - Hijack the tankers in less than 8 minutes in one life in Chapter 6: Overwatch. 10/Bronze *Safer Skies - Destroy all the SAM trucks in the level in Chapter 6: Overwatch. 10/Bronze *Iron Man - Overwatch: Complete chapter 6 in the Single Player Campaign without dying or restarting a checkpoint. 25/Silver *Overwatch - Guerrilla: Complete chapter 6 on the Hardest Difficulty in the Single Player Campaign. 25/Silver Trivia *This is the only level in Homefront to take place in two states, Nevada and California. *The city that the convoy moves through is likely Carson City. Oddly, Connor cheers that they have entered California when they enter the city. *In reality, there is no bridge crossing Lake Tahoe. *Several cargo ships can be seen at the port guarded by SAM sites. *There is what appears to be a sunken U.S. Navy aircraft carrier in the lake, although it is not known how it got there, as there is no entrance from the sea to Lake Tahoe. *The carrier is mentioned to be the USS John C. Stennis (CVN-74), one of the carriers decommissioned in 2015. *This is one of the missions when the player manipulates a vehicle, the other being Golden Gate. Category:Single-player missions